The Animatrix/Cast And Crew
Full Credits Crew of The Animatrix The Animatrix Animation Crew Producer ;Produced by :Larry and Andy Wachowski ;Co-Producer :Steve Richards ;Segment Producers :Michael Arias :Hiroaki Takeuchi :Eiko Tanaka ;Associate Producer :Phil Oosterhouse ;Executive Producer :Joel Silver Music ;Music Composed by :Don Davis Casting ;Casting and Voice Direction :Jack Fletcher Final Flight Of The Osiris Animation Crew Film Directed ;Directed by :Andy Jones Written ;Story Written :Larry and Andy Wachowski Editor ;Supervising Editor :Zach Staenberg Producer ;Co-Producer :Spencer Lamm Voice Acting ;Cast ;Thadeus :Kevin Michael Richardson ;Jun :Pamela Adlon ;Crew Man :John DiMaggio ;Operator :Tom Kenny ;Pliot :Rick Gomez ;Crew Woman :Tara Strong ;Old Woman :Bette Ford Computer Animation Design and Production Square USA Inc. / Square Pictures, Inc. Produced ;Produced by :Jun Aida ;Executive Produced by :Cameron Stevning :Gary Mundell :Junichi O. Yanagihara ;Line Producer :Cameron Stevning Art Designer / Production Designer ;Lead Production Designer :Own Paterson ;Lead Costumes Designed :Kym Barrett Lead Artist Designer/Director of Artist Department ;Lead Art Director and Lead Storyboard Artist :Tani Kunitake CG Animation Editor ;Computer Animation Editor :Christopher S. Capp Film Technical Department ;CG Supervisor :David Seager ;Visual Effect Supervisor :James Rogers ;Studio Operations Supervisor :Gary Mundell ;Sets and Props Supervisor :Steve Preeg ;Rendering and Shading Supervisor :Kevin Bjorke ;Production Systems Supervisor :Troy Brooks Artist Department ;Storyboard Artist :Ed Natividad ;Lead Conceptual Artist :Roger Kupelian ;Conceptual Design Artist :Kazunori Nakazawa ;Character Conceptual Artist :Veronique Garcia Animation Department ;Lead Animator :Matthew T. Hackett ;Character Animators :Kelly Hartigan Goldstein :Toby M. Haruno ;Animators :Kunihiko Noguchi ;Assistant Animators :Roy Sato :Jeff Schu :Hideki Sudo ;Additional Animators :Christopher Erin Walsn ;Creature Supervisor :Takao Noguchi Character Artist of Visual Effects ;Senior Character Artist :Hiroshi Arai ;Lead Character Artists :Francisco A. Cortina :Steven Eric Giesler :Yoshinori Moriizumi :Ben Rush :Eriko Arata ;Character Artists :Takuya Hada :Koichi Iwatsuka :Jake Rowell :Takuji Tomooka ;Lead Character Technical Director :Kevin M. Ochs Sets and Props Artist of Visual Effects ;Sets and Props Artistic Team Leads :Tatsuro Maruyama :Bo Mosley ;Senior Sets and Props Artists :Hiroshi "Duck" Kamohara :Koji Kobayashi ;Sets and Props Artists :Sergio Garcia Abad :Alejandro Gil :Takehiko Hoashi :Motohito Nasu ;Assistant Sets and Props Artists :Naoya Shigematsu :Eric Sternet :Suan Ching Tan Lighting Artist of Visual Effects ;Senior Lighting Artists :Takumi Kimura :Greg Lev :Teru "Yosh" Youshida ;Lead Lighting Artist :Rika Fujimoto ;Lighting Artists :Yoshihito Ikuta :Tetsuichiro Kitagawa :Kiyoshi Shigenaga Technical Director of Visual Effect ;Lead Technical Director :Jay Carina ;Technical Director :Kenichi Isaka ;Digital Artist Technical Director :Eric Salituro Visual Effects ;Senior Visual Effects Artists :Spencer Knapp :Mach Tony Kobayashi :Koji Tanaka ;Visual Effects Artists :Koji Kawamura :Joanne Thiel :Masahito Yoshioka ;Lead Matte Painter :Christian Lorenz Scheurer ;Matte Painters :Thomas Roland Johnson :Richard Mahon ;Lead Graphic Artist :Freic Yi Feng ;Lead Compositors :Miku Kayama :Yasuharu Yoshizawa ;Compositors :Kory Juul :Adam K. Moura :Tomoko Shin Motion Capture of Visual Effect ;Motion Capture Supervisor :Reminton Scott ;Motion Capture Engineer :Udai Haraguchi ;Motion Capture Crews :Jewl Anguay :James Brennan :Eric Dixon Burns Choreographer Stunts ;Martial Arts Choreographer :Seng Jeorng Au ;Martial Arts Crew :Ann'e Au :Harlan Lee ;Gymnast :Alicia Vela-Bailey ;Gymnast Trainer :Joe Rap Production Crew ;Production Managers :Ivy Agregan :Meghan Nishimizu ;CG Managers :Naoko Muldowney :Ken Niiyama :Hiroshi Tanaka ;Sets and Props Manager :Keiko Jaffuel ;Editorial Manager :Christina De Silva ;Production Coordinators :Mayumi Arakaki :Maya Zibung ;Production Technical Assistants :Jason J.K. Antonio :Michael Bush :Christine L. Galiza :Samson Lee Software Engineers of Programming Visual Effect ;Production Software Supervisor :Shinichi Soeda ;System Administration Supervisor :Masayuki Kasuya ;Software Engineers :Anthony Higa :Junko Igarashi :Koji Nagashima :Taku "Seymour" Wakisaka :Chih-Chien (Michael) Yang :Shinya Yarimizo ;System Engineers :Ken Kang :Yukiko Yamanaka ;Production System Coordinators :Makiko Nagakura Cronin :Etsuko Ono ;Research and Development Manager :Kaven Kardan ;Research and Development :Motohisa Adachi :Gerard Banel :Peter Ju :Yong Hawn Lee :Bernd Raave :Johnathan Rice :Shawn Taras Square USA Crew ;Production Crew of Japanese :Kazuyuki Hashimoto :Yoshiyuki Ishiguro :Moto Sakakibara :Terri Sasaki :Hiroko I. Marchinkowski :Debbie Yatogo :Yumi Ozaki :Naoko Tunicliff :Makiko Sugihara-Dote :Yuki Adams Film Recording ;Digital Film Recording :E*Film Music ;"Conga Fury" :Written by Mabi Thobejane :and Ben Watkins :Performed by Juno Reactor :Courtesy of Waxtrax! Records / TVT Records The Second Renaissance Part 1 and 2 Animation Crew Film Directed ;Written and Directed by :Mahiro Maeda Written Credited ;Story by :Larry and Andy Wachowski Voice Acting ;The Instructor :Julia Fletcher ;01 Versatran Spokesman :Dane Davis ;Kid :Debi Derryberry ;Mother :Jill Talley ;Additional Voices :Dwight Schultz :James Arnold Taylor :Jill Talley Production Design and Animation Studio4c Producer ;Animation Producer :Eiko Tanaka Layout / Staging Art Design ;Staging / Layout :Mahiro Maeda Animation Directors ;Lead Animation Director :Mahiro Maeda ;Animation Director :Hideki Futamura Production Designer ;Lead Production Art Design :Hideki Futamura Character Design ;Lead Character Designer :Mahiro Maeda ;Character Designer :Hideki Futamura Mechanical Design ;Lead Mechanical Designer :Mahiro Maeda Art Director ;Lead Art Director :Atsushi Morikawa CG Director ;Lead Computer Graphics Director :Akiko Saito Key Animation ;Lead Key Animators :Yuichi Tanaka :Mahiro Maeda :Yuichi Takayama :Chie Uratani ;Key Animators :Taro Takagi :Hideki Futamura :Hiroshi Nakanishi :Takeshi Honda :Naoto Takemoto :Daisuke Nakayama ;Assistant Key Animators :Hideki Sekiguchi :Masae Nakayama :Kazuya Nomura :Jiro Kanai :Yasuhiro Aoki :Masaji Tada :Minoru Murao ;Additional Key Animators :Toyohiro Okada :Kazuto Nakazawa :Hitroyuki Okuno :Yasushi Muraki :Takehiro Noda Additional Art Designer / Artist Department ;Additional Mechanical Design :Yoshikazu Miyao :Renji Murata ;Additional Production Design :Makoto Kobayashi Background Artist ;Lead Background Artist :Tyouko Ina :Atsushi Morikawa :Takashi Ohmori :Marefumi Niibayashi ;Background Artists :Masako Osada :Hiroshi Igaki :Youhei Takamatsu :Takumi Honma :Sayaka Hirahara ;Additional Background Artists :Yoshikazu Fukutome :Osamu Masuyama :Tomoe Ishihara :Kikuyo Yano In-Between Animation Department ;Lead In-Between Supervisor :Mutsuko Kajigaya In-Between Animation ;Lead In-Between Animators :Masayuki Shibuya :Keiko Watanabe ;In-Between Animators :Yutaka Sumi :Keiko Kakuta :Hideki Sekiguchi :Yuko Takahashi :Kazuya Kimura :Akie Tsutsumi In-Between Animation Studios ;In-Between Cooperative Animation Studios / Production Company :Kino Production :Animer :Studio Takuranke :Animespot :Studio Boomerang :Anime Torotoro :Studio Moo :AnimeWorld Osaka :Studio Wanpack :AIC :Tamazawa Dougasya :EMuai :Nakamura Production :Oh!Production :Mouse :Gainax :Radix Color Design / Key Model / Stylist Department ;Color Stylist :Hiroko Otsuki Ink and Paint ;Ink and Painter :Hiromi Osone :TraceStudio M :Junko Kaneuchi :Hiroko Otsuki :Hiromi Sugagawa :Sakiko Ito :Toshiko Nagai Ink and Paint Animation Studios ;Ink and Paint Cooperative Production Company :Studio L :EMuai :Buyu :Sunshine Digital :Mouse Visual Effect CG Animation Department Computer Graphics ;Visual Effect of Computer Graphics :Naoko Sugita ;CG Lead Animators :Akiko Saito :Yasufumi Soejima :Michael Arias ;CG Animators :Florian Pellet :Minoru Yoshida :Anetake Ebikawak :Kenji Nagao :Natsuko Sato ;CG Animation Directors :Monoe Aoki ;CG Modeling / Animation :Yosuke Nanjo :Marefumi Niibayashi :Masaya Suzuki :Hiroki Hirano :Syuichi Heishi ;Digital Artists :Daichi Yasuta :Hideto Shiono :Norika Yoshida Additional CG Scanning ;Additional Scanning :Digimation Timing ;Color Timer Companies :Amuga :Sunshine Digital :Takahashi Production Producer ;Line Producer :Satoshi Yamada Other Crew ;Production Coordinator :Suguru Sato Artist Department ;Video Storyboards :Akiko Saito :Marefumi Niibayashi :Hiroshi Murakami Music ;"Big Wednesday" ;Written by Adam Freedma, Jamie Stevens and Frank Xavier :Perfomed by Free*Land :Courtesy of Marine Parade ;"Ren2" :Written and Performed by Photek ;"Dark Moddy" :Written and Performed by Junkie XL :Courtesy of Roadrunner Records ;"SuperMoves" ;Written by Robert Howes :Performed by Overseer :Courtesy of Columbia Records :By arrangement with Sony Studio Licensing ;"Martenot Waves" ;Written by John Steven Corrigan :Performed by Meat Beat Manifesto :Courtesy of North Star Media Kid's Story Film Directed ;Written and Directed by :Shinichiro Watanabe Written ;Story by :Larry and Andy Wachowski Voice Actors Cast ;The Kid :Clayton Watson ;Neo :Keanu Reeves ;Trinity :Carrie-Anne Moss ;Teacher :John Demita ;Cop :Kevin M. Richardson ;Miscellaneous :James Arnold Taylor Production Design and Animation Studio4c Producer ;Animation Producer :Eiko Tanaka Lead Animation And Film Director / Art Director ;Lead Character Design / Animation Director :Shinji Hashimoto Art Direction ;Lead Art Director :Kazuhisa Asai Computer Graphics Direction ;Lead Computer Graphics Director :Hiroshi Murakami Animation Department ;Lead Key Animators :Hidetsugu Ito :Shinya Ohira :Kazuto Nakazawa ;Key Animators :Hideki Hamasu :Miwa Sasaki :Norio Matsumoto :Shinichiro Yamada :Masashi Ando ;Assistant Key Animators :Yasuhiro Irie :Osamu Tanabe :Norimoto Tokura ;Additional Key Animators :Kyuma Oshita :Shinji Hashimoto :Chie Uratani Artist Department / Background Art Designer ;Lead Background Artist :Mariko Tazai ;Background Artists :Kazuko Katsui :Seiki Tamura :Minoru Nishid :Marefumi Niibayashi In-Between Animation ;In-Between Supervisor :Mutsuko Kajigaya ;Lead In-Between Animation :Chizuko Kusunoki :Rie Niidome :Akie Tsutsumi ;In-Between Animation :Yukari Kaku :Chiharu Haraguchi :Hiroshi Nakanishi :Emiko Iwayanagi ;Assistant In-Between Animation :Naoto Takemoto :Junko Sanuki :Ushio Tazawa :Gousei Oda :Hideki Sekiguchi ;Additional In-Between Animation :Sae Niraduka :Kazuya Nomura :Kazuya Kimura :Keiko Watanabe :Yutaka Sumi Cooperative Animation Studios ;In-Between Cooperative Animation Studios :AnimeSpot :Animeworld Osaka :Oh!Production :AIC :Emuai :Nakamura Production :Big Bang Color Design ;Color Stylist :Momoe Aoki Ink and Paint ;Lead Ink And Paint Animation :Hiromi Osone ;Ink And Paint Animation :Megumi Matsuo :Sakiko Itou ;Assistant Ink And Paint Animation :Junko Kanauchi :Kumiko Akahori Cooperative Ink and Paint Animation Studios ;Ink And Paint Studios :Studio Targe :Tracestudio M :Studio L :Sunshine Digital :Tamazawa Dougasya Film Producer ;Episode Producer :Yukie Saeki ;Line Producer :Rika Hatakeda Other Crew ;Production Coordinator :Marimi Sakurai Video Storyboard ;Lead Storyboard Artist / Video Storyboard :Akiko Saito Special Thanks ;Special Thanks to the Student, Faculty, and Staff of :Alameda High School, Alameda, California ;and :Berkeley High School, Berkeley, California Technical Other Crew ;Technical Advisor :Sean McPhetridge Music ;"Who Am I (Animatrix Edit)" :Written by Peter Keuder :Performed by Peace Orchestra :Courtesy of G-Stone Recordings ;"Masters Of The Universe" :Written by Johann Bely, Mabi Thobejane and Ben Watkins :Performed by Juno Reactor :Courtesy of Melt 2000 / Sound ReProductions LTD., Jersey, C.I., G.B. Program Film Director / Written ;Written And Directed by :Yoshiaki Kawajiri Voice Actors Cast ;Cis :Hedy Burress ;Duo :Phil Lamarr ;Kaiser :John DiMaggio Production Design and Animation MadHouse Animation Producer ;Lead Animation Producer ;Masao Maruyama Project Leadership ;Staging :Takuji Endou Art Direction ;Lead Art Director :Katsushi Aoki Animation Direction and Character Art Designer ;Lead Animation Director and Lead Character Design :Yutaka Minowa Artist Leadership ;Lead Mechanical Designer :Takeshi Koike Animation Department Key Animation ;Lead Key Animator :Miyuki Nakamura ;Key Animators :Hiroshi Hamasaki :Osamu Kobayashi :Shigeo Akahori ;Assistant Key Animators :Tomomi Ishikawa :Kunio Takahide :Yui Enomoto ;Additional Key Animators :Satashi Tasaki :Toshiko Okuda :Yuzo Sato :Takahito Nakazawa :Kazuhiro Soeta :Yutaka Minowa In-Between Animation ;Lead In-Between Supervisor :Kayo Sakazume Color Designer ;Color Stylist :Osmu Mikasa ;Color Checking :Kiyomi Yamazaki Visual Effects ;Lead Computer Graphics Director :Tyu Takizawa ;Lead CG Technical Director / Digital Artist Technical Director :Tomotke Ishikawa Film Editing ;Post-Production Film Editing - Lead Film Editor :Satoshi Terauchi ;Film Editors :Yukiko Ito :Kashiko Kimura :Yurika Tsuchiya Animation Producer ;Line-Producer :Yoshimichi Murata In-Between Animation and Ink & Paint Dr. Digital = In-Between Animation Department = ;Lead In-Between Animation :Woo-Kyun Lee :Su-Gyong Park :Jung-Hee Kim :Hou-Jung Park :Kyong-Sook Park ;In-Between Animation :Kuma-Sook Seo :Mi-Kyoung Yoon :Mi-Kyoung An :Mi-Ok Lee :Yun-Ju Yang :Eun-Soon Byun :Kyung-Won Lee :Hye-Soon Byum :Soon-Young Lee :Cheol-Ho Jang :Young-Hee Joung :Soon-Yang Ryu ;Assistant In-Between Animation :Hyun-Mi Cho :Hee-Jin Jeong :Jin-Young Han :Seon-Ea Kim :Su-Jin Hwang :So-Young Lee :Eun-Seon Kim :Hee-Eun Choi :Eun-Hee An :Jee-Young Soung ;Additional In-Between Animation :Min-Suk Kim :Hye-Sung Lee :Nam-Sun Jung :Eun-Me Pyun :Hyo-Seon Lee :Hyeon-Soo Joung :Soon-Yeol Choi :Jin-Ju Go :Suk-Hwa Park Ink & Paint ;Lead Ink & Paint Color Detail / Lead Animator :Yun-Hee Park :Mi-Ae Na :Kyung-Lan Cho :Young-Sim Lee :Su-Ra Choi :Oh-Soon Kang :Bo-Ra Choi ;Ink & Paint Color Detail / Lead Animators :Eun-Kyoung Kang :Yeon-Hee Lee :Kyoung-Mi Kim :Hye-Mi Shin :Kyoung-Suk Kim :Sung-Hee Seo :Youn-Suk Ra :Ki-Jeong Choi :Young-Kyoung Park :Young-Soon Choi ;Assistant Ink & Paint Color Detail / Assistant Animators :Jin-A Park :Jung-Suk Jun :Youn-Hee Park :Saeng Hoe Seo :Eun-Sil Lee :Jung Hye Kim ;Additional Ink & Paint Color Detail / Additional Animators :Mi-Sung Jang :Jeong Ah Yim :Hyeon-Ok Choi :Hyun-Ok Choi :Kuk-Dong Han :Yeo-Rok Kim :Hyun-Ji An Storyboard Artist ;Lead Video Storyboard :Akiko Saito ;Video Storyboards :Marefumi Niibayashi :Hiroshi Murakami World Record Film Director ;Directed by :Takeshi Koike Written Credits ;Written By :Yoshiaki Kawajiri Voice Acting ;Dan :Vactor Williams ;Dan's Dad :John Wesley ;Tom :Alex Fernandez ;Reporter :Allison Smith ;Nurse :Tara Strong ;Agent #1 :Matt McKenzie ;Agent #2 :Kevin N. Richardson ;Narrator :Julia Fletcher Production Design and Animation Madhouse Project Leadership ;Lead Animation Producer :Masao Maruyama ;Lead Stories :Yoshiaki Kawajiri ;Lead Production Art Design :Sayo Yamamoto ;Lead Animation Director :Takeshi Koike Key Animation ;Lead Key Animation :Norimitsu Suzuki ;Key Animation :Masahiro Emoto ;Assistant Key Animation :Kunio Takahide :Takeshi Koike ;Additional Key Animation :Yoshiko Okuda :Yui Enomoto ;Additional Animation :Yoshiaki Kawajiri :Yutaka Minowa In-Between Animation ;Lead In-Between Supervisor :Kayo Sakazume Color Design / Color Detail ;Lead Color Stylist / Color Checker :Yuuko Kobari Visual Effects And Animation ;Lead Computer Graphics Director :Ryu Takizawa ;Lead CG Technical Director / Lead Digital Artist Technical Director :Tomotake Ishikawa Film Editor ;Lead Film Editing :Satoshi Terauchi ;Film Editing :Yukiko Ito :Kashiko Kimura :Yurika Tsuchiya Animation Producer / Production Crew ;Line-Producer :Yoshimichi Murata ;Lead Production Coordinator :Ryouhei Takahashi In-Between Animation and Ink & Paint Dr. Digital = In-Between Animation Department = ;Lead In-Between Animation :Woo-Kyun Lee :Su-Gyong Park :Jung-Hee Kim :Hou-Jung Park :Kyong-Sook Park ;In-Between Animation :Kum-Sook Seo :Mi-Kyoung Yoon :Mi-Kyoung An :Mi-Ok Lee :Yung-Ju Yang :Eun-Soon Byun :Kyung-Won Lee :Hye-Soon Byun :Soon-Young Lee :Cheol-Ho Jang :Young-Hee Young :Soon-Yang Ryu ;Assistant In-Between Animation :Hyun-Mi Cho :Hee-Jin Jeong :Jin-Young Han :Seon-Ea Kim :Su-Jin Hwang :So-Young Lee :Eun-Seon Kim :Hee-Eun Choi :Eun-Hee An :Jee-Young Soung ;Additional In-Between Animation :Min-Suk Kim :Hye-Sung Lee :Nam-Sun Jung :Eun-Me Pyun :Hyo-Seon Lee :Hyeon-Soo Joung :Soon-Yeol Choi :Jin-Ju Go :Suk-Hwa Park :Ji-Eun Kim :So-Hwa Park = Ink & Paint Animation Department = ;Lead Ink & Paint Color Detail / Lead Animator :Yung-Hee Park :Mi-Ae Na :Kyung-Lan Cho :Young-Sim Lee :Su-Ra Choi ;Ink & Paint Color Detail / Animators :Oh-Soon Kang :Bo-Ra Choi :Eun-Kyoung Kang :Yeon-Hee Lee :Kyoung-Mi Kim :Hye-Mi Shin :Kyoung-Suk Kim :Sung-Hee Seo :Youn-Suk Ra :Ki-Jeong Choi ;Assistant Ink & Paint Color Detail / Assistant Animators :Yong-Kyoung Park :Young-Soon Choi :Jin-A Park :Jung-Suk Jun :Youn-Hee Prk :Saeng Hoe Sao ;Additional Ink & Paint Color Detail / Additional Animators :Eun-Sil Lee :Jung Hye Kim :Mi-Sung Jang :Jeong Ah Yim :Hyoen-Ok Choi :Hyun-Ok Choi :Kuk-Dong Han :Yeo-Rok Kim :Hyun-Ji An = Assistant In-Between Animation = ;Lead-In-Between Animation :Gyunggang Ania ;In-Between Animation :Nam-Hee Lee :Chul-Soon Jang :Jin Lee ;Additional In-Between Animation :Su-Jaung Kim :Dong-Hee Lee :Tai-Joon Kim ;Assistant In-Between Animation :Mi-Deok Gwak :Kyoung-Ai Choung :Hye-Ryung Park Video Storyboard Artist ;Lead Video Storyboard :Akiko Saito ;Video Storyboards :Marefumi Niibayashi :Hiroshi Murakami Music ;"Virus" :Written By Satoshi Tomiie :Performed by Satoshi Tomiie :Courtesy of Saw Recordings, Inc. ;"Suzuki" :Written by Richard Dorfmeister and Rupert Huber :Performed by Tosca :Courtesy Of G-Stone Recordings Beyond Film Director and Written ;Written and Directed by :Koji Morimoto Voice Acting ;Cast ;Yoko :Hedy Burress ;Housewife / Kenny :Tress McNeille ;Pudgy / Masa / Sara :Kath Soucie ;Manabu :Pamela Adlon ;Misha :Tara Strong ;Townspeople / Policemen / Exterminators :Jill Talley :Jack Fletcher :Julia Fletcher :Dwight Schultz :Tom Kenny ;Agent :Matt McKenzie Production Design and Animation Studio4c Project Leadership ;Lead Animation Producer :Eiko Tanaka ;Lead Animation Director :Takeshi Honga ;Lead Character Design :Koji Morimoto ;Character Design :Takeshi Honda ;Lead Art Director :Katsu Nozaki Visual Effect And Animation ;Lead Computer Graphics Director :Yuusuke Hirota ;Computer Graphics Supervisor - Post-Production Supervisor :Akiko Saito ;Additional Sequence Directors :Michael Arias :Hideki Futamura Art and Animation Department ;Lead Key Animation :Makoto Yamada ;Key Animation :Satoru Utsunomiya :Kenichi Yamaguchi :Jiro Kanai :Ushio Tazawa :Hideki Futamura ;Assistant Key Animation :Hideki Sekiguchi :Yasuhiro Aoki :Isao Oishi :Chie Uratani ;Additional Key Animation :Atsuko Fukushima :Yumi Chiba :Takeshi Honda :Daisuke Nakayama :Koji Morimoto Background Artist Department ;Lead Background Art Planning :Marefumi Niibayashi ;Lead Background Artist :Takshi Ohmori ;Background Artists :Masaki Yoshiaki :Youhei Takamatsu :Seiki Tamura :Nomt Kasugat :Yoshikazu Fukutome In-Between Animation Department ;In-Between Supervisors :Mutsuko Kajigaya :Sae Niraduka ;Lead In-Between Animation :Chiharu Haraguchi ;In-Between Animation :Kazuya Kimura :Emiko Iwatanagi :Yutaka Sumi ;Assistant In-Between Animation :Junko Sanuki :Yuko Takahashi :Keiko Watanabe :Chizuko Kusunoki ;Additional In-Between Animation :Akie Tsutsumi :Rie Niidome :Yukari Kaku :Keiko Kakuta In-Between Cooperation Animation Studios ;In-Between Studios :Studio Cockput :Animespot :Kino Production :Animeworld Osaka :Mushi Production :Nakamura Production :AIC :Emuai :Gainax :Doga Kobo :Tatsunoko Production :Studio Live Color Design / Color Detail ;Color Stylist :Terumi Hakauchi ;Color Assignment :Hiroko Otsuki Ink & Paint Animation Department ;Lead Ink & Paint :Kayoko Suzuki ;Ink & Paint :Megumi Matsuo :Toshiko Nagai :Hiromi Sugakawa Ink & Paint Cooperation Animation Studios ;Ink & Paint Studios :T. D. I. :Tracestudio M :Amuga :Buyu :T2 Studio :Sunshine Digital :Madhouse :Studio Targe :Production I.G. :Studio L Visual Effect CG Animation Department ;Lead Visual Effect Computer Graphics :Keisuke Sasagawa ;CG Lead Animator :Monoe Aoki ;CG 3D Modeling :Daiichi Yasuta ;3D Modeling / Maternal :Takuma Sakamoto ;Visual Effect Computer Graphics Supervisor :Tomoko Washida ;Digital Artist Technical Director :Naoko Sugita ;Digital Artist Production Supervisor :Michael Arias ;Post-Production Supervisor of Visual Effects :Hiroshi Murakami ;Animation Guide Model :Aiko Matsumoto ;Animation Guide Videography :Takuya Maekawa Other Crew ;Episode Producer :Kunitoshi Yamada ;Line-Producers :Suguru Sato :Hiroto Yonemori ;Lead Production Coordinator :Marimi Sakurai Storyboard Artist ;Video Storyboards :Akiko Saito :Marefumi Niibayashi Music ;"Hands Around My Throat" :Written by Nicola Kuperus, Adam Lee Miller, Timothy David Holmes, Richard Maguire, Dan Bitney, Ken Brown, John Herndon, Douglas McCombs and John McEntire :Performed by Death In Vegas :Courtesy of Concrete / BMG UK & Ireland LTD. A Detective Story Film Director and Written Credits ;Written and Directed by :Shinichiro Watanabe Voice Acting ;Cast ;Ash :James Arnold Taylor ;Trinity :Carriee-Anne Moss ;Clarence :T.C. Carson ;Agent :Matt McKenzie Production Design and Animation Studio4c Project Leadership ;Lead Animation Producer :Eiko Tanaka ;Lead Stories :Manjiro Ooshio ;Lead Character Design / Lead Animation Director :Naoyuki Onda ;Lead Production Art Designer :Isamu Imakake ;Lead Mechanical Design / On-Screen Display Graphics :Yoshinori Sayama ;Lead Art Director :Yoshikazu Fukutome Visual Effect And Animation ;Lead Computer Graphics Director :Takuma Sakamoto ;Computer Graphics Supervisor :Akiko Saito Art And Animation Department Key Animation ;Lead Key Animation :Jiro Kanai :Kazuto Nakazawa :Hideki Hamasu ;Key Animation :Takeshi Ito :Shinji Hashimoto :Yoshiyuki Ito :Harry Shinya :Hideki Kakita :Noriyuki Matsutake ;Assistant Key Animation :Takeshi Tomioka :Yutaka Nakamura :Makoto Yamada :Hideki Futamura :Masaru Kato ;Additional Key Animation :Yuichi Tanaka :Hiroshi Nakanishi :Chie Uratani :Hanaro :Naoyuki Onda Background Artist ;Lead Background Art :Youhei Takamatsu ;Background Arts :Takashi Ohmori ;Assistant Background Arts :Kentaro Ooki In-Between Animation ;In-Between Supervisors :Mutsuko Kajigata :Sae Niraduka ;Lead In-Between Artwork :Emiko Iwatanagi ;In-Between Artworks :Chizuko Kusunoki :Eriko Shibata :Yuko Takahashi :Junko Sanuki ;Assistant In-Between Artworks :Yutaka Sumi :Miyuki Aoki ;Additional In-Between Artwork :Chiharu Haraguchi :Kazuya Kimura :Rie Niidome In-Between Cooperation Animation Studios ;In-Between Studios :Animeworld Osaka :AIC :Production I.G. Color Design / Color Key Detail ;Color Stylist :Momoe Aoki ;Assistant Color Stylist :Hiroko Otsuki Ink & Paint Art and Animation ;Lead Ink & Paint :Hiromi Sugakawa ;Ink & Paint :Mayu Ito :Junko Kanauchi ;Assistant Ink & Paint :Koji Kawamura :Toshiko Nagai ;Additional Ink & Paint :Hiroko Otsuki :Yukie Aoyugi :Kayoko Suzuki Ink & Paint Cooperative Animation Studios ;Ink & Paint Studios :TraceStudio M Visual Effect And Animation Department ;Lead Computer Graphics :Momoe Aoki ;Computer Graphics Modeling/Material :Yusuke Hirota ;CG Technical Director :Marefumi Niibayashi ;CG Lead Animator :Hiroshi Murakami ;CG Animator :Naoko Sugita Other Crew ;Episode Producer :Rika Hatakeda ;Line-Producers :Kunitoshi Yamada :Masaki Igawa ;Lead Production Coordinator :Marimi Sakurai Storyboard Artist ;Video Storyboards :Takuma Sakamoto :Akiko Saito Dialogue Editor ;Additional Dialogue :Ellen Moore Music ;"Blind Tiger' :Written by Layo Paskin and Matthew Benjamin :Performed by Layo & Bushwacka! :Courtesy of XL Recordings, LTD. ;"Uder The Gun" :Written By Ramin Sakurai, Kirin Shahani, Geri Soriano Lightwood, Rick Torres :Performed by Supreme Beings Of Leisure :Courtesy Of Palm Pictures, LLC. Maraiculated Film Director ;Written and Directed by :Peter Chung Voice ;Cast ;Alexa :Melinda Clarke ;Nonaka :Dwight Schultz ;Chyron :Rodney Saulsberry ;Raul :James Arnold Taylor ;Rox :Olivia D'Abo ;Sandro :Jack Fletcher Production Design and Animation DNA Project Leadership ;Lead Animation Producer :Soon-Hong Park ;Lead Art Director :Sung-Sik Kim ;2D Layout :Joong-Ryoul Ahn :Eui-Goo Lee ;3D Layout :Min-Chul Jung ;Lead Character Design / Lead Animation Director :Peter Chung ;Lead Mechanical Design :Peter Chung ;Mechanical Design :Osamu Tsuruyama Art And Animation / CG Visual Effect ;Lead Key Animation :Sung-Pil Choi ;Key Animation :Joong-Ryoul Shn :Jae-Myung Yu ;Assistant Key Animation :Eui-Goo Lee :Young-Ki Yoon :Young-Gil Han ;Additional Key Animation :Seung-Hyun Oh :Sung-Gu Won :Je-Hong Kim :Osamu Tsuruyama ;3D Comptuer Graphics Visual Effect and Animation :H-Studio ;Lead Computer Graphics Producer :Seung-Pyo Hong ;Lead Computer Graphics Director :Soo-Hyun Kim ;Lead Modeling and Animation :Kyung-Hwa Hong ;Modeling and Animation :Dai-Hee Yum :Gyu-Yeol Jeon ;Lead Key Clean-Up :Hye-Ryun Jeon ;Key Clean-Up :So-Eun Park ;Assistant Key Clean-Up :Cheon-Hee Hong ;Additional Key Clean-Up :Soo-Chul Kim ;Lead In-Between Animation :Byung-Ok Yoon ;In-Between Animation :Hye-Ryun Jeon ;Assistant In-Between Animation :Hye-Jeong Kim ;Additional In-Between Animation :Se-Won Kim :Soon-Ae Lee ;Lead In-Between Check :Jee-Hyun Kim ;In-Between Services :Yes & No ;Lead Color Stylists :Sung-Sik Kim :Jin-Ui Park ;Lead 2D Background Artists :Dae-Hyun Kim :Sung-Hee Chang :Yoon-Chul Chang ;Lead 3D Background Artists :Sung-Sik Kim :Min-Chul Jung ;Lead Ink & Paint :In-Sook Kim :Jin-Ul Park :Hye-Sun Kim :Kwan-Pyo Hong ;Ink & Paint :Hyung-Soon Kim :Jung-Hye Cho :In-Kyoung Park :In-Sil Kim ;Assistant Ink & Paint :Eun-Ji Lee :Hye-Min Cho ;Additional Ink & Paint :Hyo-Sook Lee :Mi-Jung Kim :Hyun-Hee Lee ;Ink & Paint Cooperative Studios :Hango Corporation ;Lead Compositing Supervisor :Suk-Bum Lee ;CG Compositors :Sung-Sik Kim :Dae-Hyun Kim :Jin-Ui Park :Joo-Jang Moon Additional Animation Madhouse ;Lead Staging :Takuji Endoh ;Lead Key Animation :Gi-Doo Kim :Hideo Hayashi :Takeshi Koike Other Crew ;Lead Film Editor :Young-Ho Kim ;Line Producer :Soon-Sun Hwang The Animatrix Project Film Crew Filmmaker Crew Animation Producer ;Animation Produced by :Marvelous Entertainment, Inc. ;And :Softimage Co. ;Production Support Service by ;Comix Wave Inc. Film Crew Film Producer ;Producer by :Hiroaki Talkeuchi Production Crew ;Lead Production Coordinator :Nozomi Seike ;Lead Production Assistant :Kazuki Sunami ;Chief Technical Officer :Mitsuhiro Amano Stories ;Lead Story / Script Consultant :Anthony Weintraub Language Translation ;Translation And Interpreting :Kaoru Noda :Rumi Takahashi :Josiah Thomas :Shigeru Araki :Christian Storms :Chiaki Hikasa :Yoshiko Okura :Mayumi Kaneko Documentary ;Film Documentary :Takashi Iwashita :Masataka Koguchi Production Other Crew ;Production Executive :Haruki Nakayama ;Production Manager :Shig Takeuchi ;Production Assistant :Yuko Watanabe Post-Production Image Post-Production ;Image Post-Production by :Imagic Corp. ;HD Inferno Artists :Koji Busaka :Shoko Chikazu ;Production Coordinator :Takuro Taketani 3D Computer Graphics Engine Post-Production Services ;3D Computer Graphics Created Using :Softimage|XSI :Softimage Co., a division of AVID Technology, Inc. Softimage Special Projects ;Yoichiro Kadoguchi ;Takashi Umezawa ;Tomoko Sugiyama ;Olivier Ozoux ;David Morin